


Choice of Inaction

by CadetDru



Series: Cellular [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Choices, F/M, Mutually Unrequited, Unrequited Love, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru





	Choice of Inaction

Special Agent Fox Mulder, non-vampire, awoke on his couch. He was an idiot. He was a fool. He asked too much of Scully. 

Random Fridays, she would take off early. If she did that, he couldn't call her. Those were her weekends, inviolate, taboo. This hadn't been one of them, so he was okay. 

He cringed at the idea of calling Scully out for a neck bite. The literal pain in his neck throbbed away. 

Thought exercise: vampires are real, are cursed. Was what he did rational? Calling her, making her a part of that choice? Scully thought he hoped to become a vampire. She thought that, and she still came over to take care of him. Kill or cure. 

What if he did turn, and offered her the same opportunity? Extending that choice to Scully was a given; he needed her, needed to share his experiences with her. He knew she wouldn't take it-- her faith was too strong. The only woman he could see sharing that non-blessing with would not stand to lose her immortal soul. But she could redeem him. 

Becoming a vampire would mean leaving Scully behind. And, as an afterthought, everything else in his world. Scully was more important than that, some days. Some days, she was part of the work. Most days, if he was honest with himself. 

They could be other people. Death and rebirth as something new, a fresh start with new problems. She had been right, it was an attractive concept. 

In for a penny, in for a pound: he looked for his phone to call her again. Four rings, and she picked up. It was a reasonable time in the morning. "Scully, I..." and that's as far as he got. He lost the thread there. 

"Mulder, can it wait?" she sighed. He was asking too much; she had things to do on her weekends off. 

"Yeah, sorry. It-- It was just a bat. I shouldn't have bothered you. I shouldn't be bothering you now."

"Mulder, stop. I came barging into your hotel room about some mosquito bites, and I barely even knew you."

"And you'd do it again today."

"In that same heartbeat," she said, with more sincerity and warmth than Mulder deserved, given the continuing events of the weekend. 

They both laughed. 

"You trusted me then," he marvelled.

"I trust you now."

"But you had no...why did you trust me? Why then?"

"You're trustworthy."

"See, back then, I thought you just...trusted everyone."

"No," she said. "That was a special case. You're a special case. Do you need another house call?"

"No, I just...I wanted to thank you. Did I say that?"

"Get some more sleep." 

"I will. Thank you." He didn't add that he loved her, because he didn't know how to say it without immediately destroying everything.

And there it was.

She sighed. "Good bye, Mulder."

"Bye, Scully."

He hung up and stared at the phone in his hands. 

"I love you," he said. 

He was making choices right and left by not taking action.


End file.
